residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jabberwoki
The Jabberwoki is a Druid that escaped from the test labs on Rockford Island and made its home in the forrest near the barracks. It is encountered by Molly Sloane when she first makes her way to the barracks and is killed by her when she tricks it in to smashing the remainimg supports of a half demolished building; resulting in its head being crushed. Purpose Tyring of the constant faliures within the coperation with many of the Druid projects Ashford decided to create a creature that could "disapline" Umbrella's creations. Chosing a Crocadile for its natural viciousness and skill as a predator he exposed the creature to various strains of the T-virus through injections and combat with other Druid's such as Tyrants to create the the ultimate training program for Druids. If druid could survive a fight with the Jabberwoki in Ashford's opinion it was a perfect weapon. The end result was a brutaly powerfull and near unstopable killing machine that "sorted the weak from the strong" in Ashford's words. Unfortunatly the creature proved too good at its job with only 3% of its opponets surving the encounter. Umbrella ordered the creature destroyed but Albert instead chose to have the creature put his "pet" in statsis untill it could be used again. Mutations Exposure to different strains of the T-virus have produced a multitude of bizzare mutations in the creature. The most obvious is two arm like appendagis that have grown from the beast's back that the creature uses to grab pray in surprise or ambush attacks. When not in use the arms fold down close to its back. It's allready thick hide has become almost has srong as diamond makes the beast impervious to most firearms and a peverbial battering ram when charging through populated areas. It is also cable of biteing through steel with relative ease and has develped the abbilty to run in a similar manner to land predator such as a lion. Weakness Despite it's impressive armour there is "chink" in the armour; a fleshy area between the head and the top of its back. Hitting the creature there with blunt force will momentary stun it while enough force will kill it. First encounter Molly encounters the creature when she is makeing her way through the forest unaware it is stalking her in the nearby overflow drain from the labs. The creature reveales it self when it launches out of the water taking a huge chunk out out of the bridge Molly started to use to cross over to the other side of the drain. While the slick surface of the drain confines it for now the beast continues to launch it self at the bridge to bring it and its target down to its level. Fortunatly Molly is able to use debry and stuff on the bridge to distract the creature by pushing things in to the water to distract the beast and escapes its clutches. Death Deciding to get rid of the "pest" Alfred opened the slose gate allowing the Jabberwoki to get in to the main part of the army complex were it waited feeding on any human or undead that was unfortunate enough to cross its path. Eventually its intended pray (Sloane) arrived. Gloating over the base intercom to his foe over her discover of Joshua and Issacs's deaths Alfred informed her he would enjoy disecting her remains once his pet had its fun. Sloane responded she would be the one who would stand over his corpse before the Jabberwoki broke the speaker and tossed it at her. Quickly realising her bullets were Durid useless against the creature Molly tried to make for high ground in order to put some distance between herself and the . Throwing it self against the wall she was perched on Molly was able to spot the fleshy spot on its neck when the creature's arms grabbed her off the wall. Shooting it the creature was moentarily stuned allowing Molly to escape its grip. After a lengthly chase through the partially demolished buildingfrom the attack Molly is able to anger the creature to charge at her through a heavily damaged builing. The force of its charge is enough to trigger a structual collapse and the creature burries it self with its skull being crushe by the debrie. Category:Creatures